


Следи за собой

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Врезка в 31-ую главу комикса про Разбойную эскадрилью, слегка АУ — измененный диалог про Сиал.





	Следи за собой

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на ФБ-2013 для fandom Star Wars 2013, lvl 2 (diary.ru).  
> Благодарность за вычитку - командной бете (Оми).

_сегодня кому-то говорят - до свиданья_   
_завтра скажут - прощай навсегда_   
_заалеет сердечная рана_

Тикхо с Винтер очень выразительно заняты друг другом, отвернуться тоже нельзя — наткнешься на Соло с принцессой, поэтому Ведж опускает взгляд, медленно и вдумчиво стягивая перчатки.  
Из-за этого он только в последний момент замечает, что Фел заходит из слепой зоны — по привычке, что ли — и, оценив ситуацию, стреляет.  
— А вас кто-нибудь ждет дома, капитан?  
  
Метко.  
  
— Пока нет, — пожимает плечами Антиллес.  
Ждет ли его кто-нибудь? Это где? Он живет в крестокрыле с семнадцати, какая к ситху личная жизнь, спасибо, что напомнили, полковник.  
Но перчатки уже сняты и три раза аккуратно разглажены, поэтому приходится поддержать разговор. Да и Веджу всегда было интересно, как Фел углядел в известной актрисе с тренированной улыбкой будущую жену: вот и повод спросить.  
  
— Вы с Сиал счастливы?  
— Да, — кивает Фел, — и поэтому меня убивает...  
  
Сунтир хмурится, умолкает.  
И не то чтобы Ведж любил или хотя бы знал Сиал, он мало что помнит, кроме пары картинок из детства: очередной скандал, дверь в комнату с шипением закрывается, рябь десятка ярких голопостеров на стенах, горсть побрякушек, оставшаяся с ночи в ванной, волна густых темных волос, "не упоминай сестру при маме, Веджи, будь добр".  
  
Но если Фел, Сунтир Фел, со своей имперской уставной мордой кирпичом и нервами как у любого пилота-колесника, дюрастиловыми, не может скрыть тревоги, мечется, как нексу в клетке, уже больше месяца — может, и правда сестрица чего-то стоит?  
— Мы найдем ее, полковник.  
  
Фел молча кивает, и Ведж ловит себя на том, что завидует.


End file.
